Street Game
by Vampire Nefertiti
Summary: An Inu yashaxInitial D crossover. Cars, Money, and Lust all on the streets. KagomexSesshoumar pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own the Inu Yash Series or the Initial D series.**

_**Edit - I fixed the problem with the POVs, it should be easier now to know who is talking. when you see the character's name in italic it means it is now their POV. Sorry for the confusion.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Sesshoumaru_  
I sat there and watched the little kiddies run the streets for a bit. It was still early so the rest of us let them race around a bit and wreck their rides. These kids were young, fresh out of the DMV with their Driver's Licenses still warm. I watched as someone slammed their EK9 into the guardrail only a few feet from me but I didn't bother to see if they were alright. 'Pitiful.' Was all I can think as he struggled to get car out off the ditch that was just behind the rail. I got off the hood of my car and got in.

"It's almost show time." I fired up my engine and drove out onto the street with my crew following me.

Ring, Ring, Ring

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, it was my idiot brother, so I hung up on him not bothering to answer. I came up to a corner glided through it in a prefect drift as did my crew. We weren't noobs to this so this area was a cakewalk and actually quite boring. I drifted through a few more corners and come to a rest stop that was just bathrooms. This is where the street racers that was worth something waited until it was 23:00 so they could get on the streets. Everyone in Tokyo knew when 23:00 hit if you weren't someone you got off the streets to make way for the big boys. I pulled up next to a black S13 with pop up headlights.

"Nefertiti, still running those silly looking blue Enkei rims?" I said to one of the very few people I considered a friend. Nefertiti Yoshiwa was a half Black half Japanese girl that I had grew up with. She had long wavy dark brown hair, naturally tanned skin and caramel eyes. She was quite skinny but still had more hips and breast, that were REAL, than any other girl that I had ever met which Nefertiti always thanks her mother for. She was wearing an orange tank top, denim mini skirt, and over the knee boots.

"Jealous?" she said laughing at me while continuing to check her tire pressure.

"Not really." she just continued to laugh at me then got up fixing her skirt.

"So Shishi, Have you talked to Ryousuke lately?" she asked as she leaned on the door of her car. I hated the name Shishi that she called me. She had started calling me that after me and her went to the zoo when were 6 and a lion roared at me causing me to jump back.

"Woman stop calling me that stupid name."

"Never." she laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on my car and let out a sigh.

"No I haven't, the last time I talked to him he was heading back to Akina Mountain to see if that kid would join his team."

"Oh that whole Project X thing right?"

"Project D and yeah, Ryousuke is determined to overtake all of Saitama, Gunma, Chiba, and only God knows where else before he goes pro." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hmm, it's a shame though, he is a really good racer and to see him leave our scene is kinda saddening, no?"

"I suppose so but this is want he wants, that's why he always has his face in his laptop studying and calculating cars. This is what he has been training for."

"Yeah but it is still saddening a bit and kinda funny." she said giggling to herself. I raised an eyebrow to her and she stopped giggling a bit. "My mother, she is still kinda upset he turned down her offer to join her pro team."

Nefertiti's mother, Camille Yoshiwa, was a pro drifter that had her own team. Ms. Yoshiwa was known through out the drifting world as one of the best and even rivaled the old Drift King, Keiichi Tsuchiya, and has already crushed the new Drift King, Michio Edo.

"Why did he turn down your mother? That's a pretty good offer if you ask me."

"She says because he wants to be on this team he is going to because he knows the owner pretty well and he can be in control where if he was on my mom's team he'd be almost like a third string driver until he met my mom's standards. I mean you know how my mom's standards are, he wouldn't get a chance to drive in a competition for at least a year or maybe even more." She explained as she played with her keys. I knew all too well how tough Nefertiti's mother was with her training. She accepted nothing less then perfection.

"Hmm I do know, she takes no prisoners." I said looking down at my watch. "Nefertiti, its almost 23:00, Its time to clear the roads so some real racers can drive.

"Right." she said putting up a walkie-talkie. "Hey its time! Get the roads clear!"

"Alright, we are going to start our swap of the streets." replied some guy on the other end. She turned down the walkie-talkie then looked back at me and laughed alittle. "Come on Shishi, lets go make some money."

Meanwhile a few blocks away a very upset young man floored it so he could reach his brother.

_Narrator_  
"I'm going to kill that arrogant bastard!" he fumed as he drifted around a corner almost hitting a few people on the sidewalk.

"Inu Yasha calm down or you will kill us!" yelled a girl in the passenger seat hanging on the handle for dear life. She had long black hair and chocolate eyes. She was thin but still curvy in the right places and had on a long pink tank top, denim shorts, and white flip flops.

"Then put on your damn seat belt!" he shouted as he drifted through another corner this time clipping the guardrail.

"Inu Yasha are you insane?! How about next time you just take out the whole backseat so we can escape your crazy driving!" yelled out another woman as tighten her grip on the handle and her boyfriend's arm that was also clutched his handle.

Back at the rest stop Nefertiti was in the middle of trying to get some guy from Saitama to race her.

_Sesshoumaru_  
"Come on! What you scared a girl might beat you?!" she said egging him on. The people around then started to ooohh at them and were trying to get him to race by calling him a pussy and ricer. "Come on, I'll up the ante to 100,000 yen! You can't tell me you don't like that standing." The crowd grew louder at her ante, I just stood there watching the whole scene play out.

"Fine! Me and you on the streets! I'll kick your skinny ass back to Shibuya where you belong." 'This guy is an idiot too bad he has to learn the hard way of racing Nefertiti.'

"Great we race…"

"Nefertiti we got a car speeding up to you guys." said some girl on the walkie-talkie. "His drifts are really jerky and he almost took out a few people at c-17."

"Hold on buddy." she said putting up he finger to the guy. "Now who is this coming? Whats the make and model?"

"Who do you think." I saw her face fall then she turned to me.

"You have a guest coming." she said in a strange cheery voice and I was pissed on the inside. I knew who she was referring to and when he got up here I wanted to shot him in face if I had a gun.

"Anyway dude, we sprint to the end and the first one there is 100,000 yen richer. You cool with that?"

"Yeah, I can't wait till I get your 100,000 yen. I wonder what I will do with it?" he said rubbing his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"How about you take it and buy yourself a brain, I mean really who think that way? Rubbing their chin, such an idiot." she walked back to her car as a black Ferrari Enzo pulled up. " Puddin!"

I watched her run to her boyfriend, Kenichi von Kraagen. Kenichi was another one of my friends that I met in junior high school. Kenichi was the adopted son of the owners, Dedrick & Isabella von Kraagen, of the European Art and History Museums in Tokyo and Osaka. They adopted Kenichi from a Kyoto orphanage when he was 5 being that they couldn't have children of their own. Kenichi had long hair like me but black and no bangs. He was as tall as me and had black eyes. He was wearing a black graphic dress shirt, white vest, and distressed jeans.

"Hey babe, I'm so glad you got here before coming across that tard Inu Yasha. He is gone psycho and he is trying to kill people drifting to here." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms lazily around her waist.

"Well that's good because I'd tell you this, if he would have hit my car Sesshoumaru would have been an only child again."

"Please do, I can't stand that little asshole." I said walking up to them. He laughed in his dark voice then stopped when he heard the screeching of tires. We all turned to see my brother evo drift its way around the corner cause some people to run from the corner at how close he got to it. He came straight for where we were and was trying to spin out to stop with so kind of style but it ended up with him not stop and his almost flipping over to a stop pass Kenichi's car. 'He has lost his mind.'

"Alright you asshole where is it?!" shouted Inu Yasha as he emerged from his car.

"Where is what?"

"Don't give me that you jackass! You know what I'm talking about!" he said getting a little to close to me so I pushed him back a little.

_Nefertiti_  
At Inu Yasha's car, the three other occupants of the car staggered out of the car. I went over to see if they were alright with Kenichi behind me.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked as I wanted over to Kagome who looked as if she wanted to throw up.

"I'm going to puke." she went dead pale and ran passed me towards to the bathrooms. Kenichi went to see the other two and I went to the bathroom to check on Kagome. I found her in the last stall, leaning over the toilet. I held back her hair as she throw up. When she was done she got up and wanted to the sink and looked in the mirror.

"Uhhh I look horrible."

"Aww you don't look too bad, it is nothing some make up and a portable flat iron can't fix." I said running to the door.

"Wait! You have a portable flat iron?"

"Of course and curlers, so tell me now do you want curls or straight?" she just stared at me and I laughed. "I'll get the flat iron." I ran back to my car and Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were still arguing about whatever they argue about but their arguments were usually Inu Yasha ranting and raving and Sesshoumaru just ignoring him. I got my make up and flat iron out and ran back to the bathroom. "Ok lets first work on that breath, throw up breath is not cute." I handed her some gum and set to work on her hair and face. I flat ironed her hair back into perfect place with a little curl on the ends, reapplied her make up with a colour to make her brown eye glow, and gave her a white bead necklace so she could have some kind of accessory. "What do you think?"

"I look like some kind of gal from Ranzuki magazine." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you." I smiled at her playing with her hair a little so it could be a little fuller.

"Its very nice but do you think it is a bit much? I'm not like gals, I'm not bold at all."

"Then get bold, you are a street racer. Us girl street racers need to be bold and strong to show the guys we are not afraid of anything." I said fixing my make up real quick.

"I guess so. Yeah! Your right! You know what, do you have a pair of heels to match this outfit?" She said boldly and I turned grinning at her.

"You know I'm like a shopping mall." Now I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I ran back to my car to see Inu Yasha fuming by his car holding his jaw and Sesshoumaru cracking his knuckles over at his car with Kenichi. I got out a pair of white wooden wedge heels out of the trunk and ran back to the bathroom but Kenichi grabbed my arm before I could get back and pulled me to him.

In the bathroom, Kagome waited for Nefertiti to come back with the shoes and stared at herself.  
Kagome  
'This is so bold but I like it. Maybe I should tan, just a little so I'm not so pasty. Haha Nefertiti is turning me into those super tanned up gals she hangs with in Shibuya.' Finally Nefertiti came back with a pair of white slip on wooden heel shoes. They were 4 ½ inches tall with a half inch platform.

"Of these are super cute!" I quickly throw off my flip flops and slipped on the wedges. I felt so sexy in them. "How do I look?"

"Fierce! Come on lets go knock the guys dead with your new look." She said as she rushed to put all her stuff back into a big white bag she had then grabbed my hand a pulled me to the door. As we got closer to the door my confidence dwindled to nothing.

"Wait! Give me a sec." I said as I tried to talk myself back into walking out there.

"Come on Kagome you look great don't be scared. Look, I'll be right there next to you for emotional support, ok?"

"Ok." She opened the door and we walked out, I could feel the eyes of the guy as soon as we walked out.

"Ok, Ok put your eyes back in their sockets. Its just a girl, not cake." Said Nefertiti trying to get the guys to look away but it didn't work on one and he walked right up on us.

"Hey Nefertiti, who's your friend?" he asked with such lust in his eyes I couldn't even look at him in the face.

"None of your business, Takashi, go find some other girl to corrupt." She pushed past him and we made our way back to Nefertiti's car. That's when he looked at me, again.

"Wow"


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't not own the Inu Yash Series or the Initial D series._**

_"Ok." She opened the door and we walked out, I could feel the eyes of the guy as soon as we walked out.  
"Ok, Ok put your eyes back in their sockets. Its just a girl, not cake." Said Nefertiti trying to get the guys to look away but it didn't work on one and he walked right up on us.  
"Hey Nefertiti, who's your friend?" he asked with such lust in his eyes I couldn't even look at him in the face.  
"None of your business, Takashi, go find some other girl to corrupt." She pushed past him and we made our way back to Nefertiti's car. That's when he looked at me, again.  
"Wow" _

**_Chapter 2_**

_Kagome  
_Wow was all Inu Yasha could say to me as Nefertiti dragged me back to Inu Yasha's car. Everyone was looking at me and I kinda felt like a zoo animal but the one pair of eyes that didn't bother me so much was Sesshoumaru's. Back when I use to date Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha would take me to his house and I'd always see Sesshoumaru. He would spend time with me when Inu Yasha would go off to where I know now was Kikyou's house and was there the day I decided to just be friends with Inu Yasha since dating wasn't working out.

_Sesshoumaru  
_Over with Sesshoumaru his face wouldn't display the thoughts that ran through his mind. I looked over as Nefertiti came back with Kagome trailing behind her looking way different then she left. She looked better then the pale faced sick girl that stumbled out of my brother's car early. I had always thought my brother's little toy was nice looking, she was better looking then the trash that he traipsed through the house any other day. I looked at my idiot half brother and he looked as though he was going to have a heart attack just looking at her.

_Inu Yasha_  
In Inu Yasha mind he was having a hard time trying to control himself as seeing Kagome. Now why could she dress like that when we were together? I might have actually stayed with her instead of going off to Kikyou. For someone I always thought is a whore, Nefertiti can sure do make up.

"Well, well, well look who finally grew up and decided to join to realm of the big girls." said a voice I knew too well.

"Why don't you go back Kabukicho and whore yourself some more." said Nefertiti.

"Why don't you go back to your tanning bed!" I said taking up for Kikyou. Nefertiti came right up to my face and stared at me straight in the eyes.

"Why don't you mind your business Inu Yasha before I gut you like a fish." she said in a low voice. I had seen Nefertiti fight before and she was no joke.

"Whatever. Kikyou just leave Kagome alone, I mean this whole jealousy thing is really getting old. Kagome is my girlfriend not you." I said pulling Kagome closing to me.

At this moment, Kagome was not one happy girl.

_Kagome  
_I can't believe he just said that! He would leave me at his house alone to go running to her and now he wants me back! That jackass!

"Go to hell Inu Yasha!" I shouted as pushed him away.

"What?!" he yelled

"You heard me! I'm not your girlfriend you ignorant prick! When I was your girlfriend you took it upon yourself to leave me alone in your own house and go off with this porn star reject to do God knows what!" I yelled at him. I saw him back off and bit but when he looked around saw there was now a crowd he got pissed.

"You know what Kagome, fuck you! Your ass can walk home!" I watched Inu Yasha storm off pushing through that crowds.

"Alright lets get back to racing people so I can win my 100,000 yen!" said Nefertiti trying to divert people's attention then she came up to me, Sango, and Miroku. "So since Inu Yasha has decided to be a big ass baby, you guys probably need a ride home, right?"

"It is not too much trouble?" asked Miroku.

"Nah its ok, I have to go that way to get home anyway."

"Oh thank you Neffy, you are the greatest!" I said happily. Nefertiti laughed and bit then turned here attention to her opponent.

"Come on Noataka, line your shit up so I can beat you and collect my money." she said to the Saitama guy that she had challenged earlier.

"You do mean me beating you and collecting my money." he said, heading to his car.

"Nope, I didn't stutter." she said getting into her car.

_Narrator_  
They lined up in the street and Noataka decided to rev his engine thinking it would scare Nefertiti. The crowd that had formed at the start line began to laugh at him and Nefertiti rolled down her window to smile at her confused opponent.

"This guy doesn't know what he has gotten himself into." said Sesshoumaru. Nefertiti's smile turned into a malicious grin as she revved her engine to reveal she had a turbo kit in her car while her opponent did not in his AE111. Sesshoumaru went between the cars and leaned into Noataka's car.

"Your money." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he extended his hand out. Noataka with a now shaky hand, gave the money to him then buckled himself in. Sesshoumaru switched cars and leaned in on Nefertiti as she was buckling in.

"How's he looking?" she said pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"He looks like he will throw up at any minute." he said taking the money on her passenger's seat.

"Good, this will be easy. All I need to do is get in front of him, which shouldn't be hard, and drift my ass through the motions to the end." Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and put the money in his pocket. One of Nefertiti's friends, Yuka, came up between the cars and looked in on Noataka. Yuka was a short tanned girl with yellow and blue hair. She had white & black panda eye make up and white lips. She was wearing a hot pink mini skirt, blue halter, and white 4in heel knee boots.

"You're going to lose." she laughed then gave the thumbs up to Nefertiti, who returned the gesture. She walked up a few feet from the two cars then stopped and turned to them. She point one arm to Nefertiti's car, she revved her engine in response and the crowd began to cheer. Yuka then pointed to Noataka's car and he did the same but the crowd instead of cheering, laughed. "On 3!" She raised her hands over her head and began her count. "1! 2! 3!" She dropped her arms and the two cars sped past her.

It wasn't hard for Nefertiti to take lead in the 2 block straight away before they hit the first corner. They both drifted through the first corner and as they exited Nefertiti began to pull away. By the time they got to c-17, Noataka was a good 20sec behind Nefertiti. He wasn't even in her rearview anymore and she was going through the corners by herself.

'This was too easy, I should tell Ry and K.T. to come back down here because these guys are boring.' Nefertiti as she exited the last corner, c-22, and headed for the finish line. She crossed the line and pulled up next to Sesshoumaru's pearl white R34. Sesshoumaru had left the start line right after Nefertiti and Noataka left. He took the short cut to the end, crossed over the race routine a few times and even seeing Nefertiti exit c-14. When she got out he handed her the money and they waited for Noataka to cross the line. Not too long later he crossed and his friends that had been waiting for him at the finish line came up to him.

"Noa, what happened?" asked one of his friends.

"She was awesome, her drifts were damn near perfection. I'm no where near her level and you should have heard her engine when she revved it. It was a beast, she is not on our level guys we got to get out of here." he said almost in a daze.

"Awe leaving so soon?" said Nefertiti leaning in through his passage window, suprising the guys that didn't even see her come up.

"Where did you learn your technique, its flawless!"

"My mom."

"Your mom? Who's your mom?" asked another guy.

"Camille Yoshiwa." She watched as their eyes nearly fell out their heads. She laughed a bit at their stunned faces.

"Are you seriously?"

"What? You want to see a picture?"

"No no that's ok, we believe you. No one can have skill like that without being taught by a pro. I got to admit, you make me want to work 50 hrs weeks to save up for a turbo and work on my car." said Noataka with a smile.

"Good because that car needs some work." Nefertiti laughed but only in a joking manner. She put out her hand and he shook it as a sign on good sportsmanship. Nefertiti left Noataka and went over to Sesshoumaru. Some people were beginning to go back to the rest stop to maybe see the start of another race. "So I saw how you looked at Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" he said as he got back into his car. She leaned into his window.

"Everyone else may see a blank canvas but I see what is going behind that face of yours. You thought she was sexy didn't you!"

"You've lost your mind." he replied trying on his car.

"Fine, think that all you like but I know what's really going on and I think its cute."

"Shut up." he drove away without another word back to the rest stop. When he got there Inu Yasha was waiting for him. He got out and went up to his half brother. "What do you want now, Inu Yasha?"

"I want a race! You, me on the streets now! I challenge you for that 42" flat screen you got hanging in your bedroom."

"Fine but when I win, I want your new Kawasaki Ninja 250r."

"Fine, I got the pink right here! Put your garbage heap of a car on the line so we can go. I can't wait to get home and watch some TV on that thing." Like Nefertiti and Noataka's race, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru lined up their cars, Yuka counted down, and they were off. From the very first corner Inu Yasha was jerky and not very coordinated with his drifts while Sesshoumaru glided through with ease. Sesshoumaru had decided to toy with Inu Yasha for a bit let him be in front and basically playing cat and mouse with him until the straight away between c-17 and c-18. It was a long straight away that gave a little advantage to the faster car. Sesshoumaru's turbo R34 greatly outranked Inu Yasha's turbo Evo 5 that was in need of a tune up and Sesshoumaru easily passed him the straight away as much as Inu Yasha tried to block him. Sesshoumaru began to pull away and Inu Yasha began to use his nitrous so he could shift quicker to catch up but even still it wasn't enough. With every corner Sesshoumaru would pull a little farther away and like with Nefertiti, when Sesshoumaru got to c-22 Inu Yasha wasn't even in his rearview. He crossed the finish line with a crowd cheering for him. A few seconds later Inu Yasha crossed but he didn't get out. He road up next to Sesshoumaru.

"Here you jerk!" Inu Yasha threw the pink slip out the car at Sesshoumaru's feet and drove off.

"Awe, he is suck a big ass baby." said Nefertiti from behind him. Kagome was with her standing a bit back with her friends, he looked at her she blushed a pretty shade of pink and looked away. Sesshoumaru looked away but had a hint of amusement in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed to Nefertiti. "So Kagome, what did you think of the race?"

"It was good, it's nice to see Inu Yasha get put in his place." she said laughing.

To Sesshoumaru, something about this girl him attracted to her. She wasn't like the normal girls that I went for, she was different and I kinda like it.

"I'm going back to the rest stop, anyone want to come with." said Nefertiti.

"I think we will." said Miroku. He and Sango got in Nefertiti's car.

"Kagome you coming?" she asked from in her car.

_Sesshoumaru  
_"Nah that's ok I think I'll watch from here." I move a little more closer to her out of habit. When she would be alone at my home because Inu Yasha went off with the slut of his I would spend time with her.

"Ok, I'll come back later." I looked at Nefertiti and she was looking at me with that weird grin then she drove back to the rest stop.

"How come you didn't go back?" I asked as I sat on my carbon fiber hood.

"I didn't really feel like it plus I want to see who crosses the line next." she explained sitting next to me now. There was a few minutes of silences then we heard the screeching of tires as the next racers were coming towards the last turn.

"So why didn't you drive here?" I asked her. As she opened her mouth to answer we heard sirens blaring. Behind the two racers that had exited the last turn was 3 police cars. "Oh shit. Kagome get in!"

_Narrator  
_An anonymous tip had tipped off the police to street racing in the rural suburbs of Southern Tokyo. Now there was a small Armanda of police cars starting to box in racers. Sesshoumaru managed to go around their road block they were trying to set up and now had two police cars following behind them. Sesshoumaru tried to loss them by going into every back alley way he could find and finally he got to an open garage that he quickly pulled into and turned off his car. He quickly threw a tarp that was in the garage over his car and he and Kagome hid behind it. The two police cars drove pass and shined their lights inside then kept going, radioing in that they had lost the suspect. When they were gone Sesshoumaru and Kagome came from behind the car and sat on the ground with their back against the driver's door.

"Wow! That was amazing driving. How did you know about this place?" asked Kagome.

"Let just say it hasn't been the first time I had to outrun police." he replied. Then he got up and helped Kagome up. They pulled the tarp off the car, got back in, and drove off. As they began the drive back into the city, Sesshoumaru got a call.

"Hello?"  
"You get arrested?" asked the voice on the other side.  
"Inu Yasha how would you know there was police you …. I will kill you." with this Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru confused.  
"Awe don't be mad fluffy, you didn't get arrest like I hoped."  
"When I get home you better not be there." Sesshoumaru hung out his phone and threw it in the back sit.

"What happened?" asked Kagome.

"That bastard called the police on us."

"What?! Why?!"

"Probably mad because I beat him."

"That's horrible, I hope the others got away." There was a long silence in the car until Sesshoumaru decided the speak.

"You should dress like the more often, you look nice." he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thank you." Kagome once again blushed for Sesshoumaru and he couldn't seem to get over how he liked it. Another long silence came as they entered the city.

"So why didn't you drive you 3kGT (Mitsubishi 3000GT)?" I asked.

"Its out of commission for the time being. Me and Nefertiti have been working on it for about 2 weeks."

"Awe, what are you doing to it?" I asked as I turned onto the highway.

"Well we are installing a Brembo braking system, new Sway Bars because for some reason mines are rusting, and installing my new seats from Sparco! I'm so excited these were the colour I wanted so bad but I couldn't find in Japan so I got a set from a dealer in America. I can't wait for them to get here in the morning." she explained with a wide smile on her face.

"That sounds really good, your car should be running pretty good when you get done."

"Yeah, I'm going to take it to Ms. Yoshiwa's garage and use the dyno then go to Ebisu to break it in."

"Sounds like a good plan." We drove in silence again until I got to her house.

"Thank you for the ride home Sesshoumaru." She got out the car and walked to her front door, before she went inside she waved to me and went inside. I pulled off from her house and for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her along my drive home. She was so different and I liked that.

I pulled into my driveway to see Inu Yasha's car there. 'Perfect, I need to loosen up some tension.' I walked in the house and up to Inu Yasha's room. He was laying on the bed with his headphones on, he didn't know I was in his room. So I stalked up to him quietly then ripped his headphones off.

"What the….!" he stopped when he saw it was me. I cracked my knuckles and moved a bit closer.

"Hello Inu Yasha, we need to talk."

**Thank you:**

**Inu-chan's girl407  
chelsea34  
Punk Dog Demoness**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don**__**'**__**t not own the Inu Yasha Series or the Initial D series.**_

"_Thank you for the ride home Sesshoumaru.__"__ She got out the car and walked to her front door, before she went inside she waved to me and went inside. I pulled off from her house and for some reason I couldn__'__t stop thinking about her along my drive home. She was so different and I liked that. _

_I pulled into my driveway to she Inu Yasha__'__s car there. __'__Perfect, I need to loosen up some tension.__'__ I walked in the house and up to Inu Yasha__'__s room. He was laying on the bed with his headphones on, he didn__'__t know I was in his room. So I stalked up to him quietly then ripped his headphones off._

"_What the__…__.!__"__ he stopped when he saw it was me. I cracked my knuckles and moved a bit closer._

"_Hello Inu Yasha, we need to talk.__"_

**Chapter 3**

_Narrator_

The next day early in the morning Kagome was in her garage working on her car while waiting for the delivery man to come with her Sparco seats.

_Kagome_

I had been working on my car since about 8:30 and now it was almost 11. I was anxious and excited for the seats to come. I mean I had only seen the seats in a picture so I wasn't sure if the power blue inserts would match my car. I slid under the car to check my gas tank because I could have sworn I had smelt gas earlier. As I was checking my tank I heard the clicking of heels.

"Kagome, you here?" asked a woman I knew was Nefertiti

"Yeah, I'm under the car." I said. I looked over to see her kneeing down to look under at me.

"What's up"

"Nothing much, just came by to see how you were doing. I didn't get a chance to call you last might after the raid."

"Me and Sesshoumaru made out ok. We hid in an empty garage from the police. What did you do?"

"Outran them on the highway."

Nice. Is Miroku and Sango ok?"

"Yeah, I took them home. So what you and Sesshoumaru do afterwards?" she asked slyly.

"Stop being so perverted and we didn't do anything, he dropped me off then left." I said as I slid from under my car.

"Umm hmm ok, tell me anything."

"Whatever." she laughed at me and I couldn't help but to laugh too.

"I have a delivery for Higurashi, Kagome. Is she here?" said the delivery man.

"That's me." I jumped up and ran over to hime excitedly. I signed off on the seats then he and his partner unloaded the huge box of the truck. "You can sit it in the garage."

"They put it in the garage, bowed, and left. I was jumping up and down from joy to see my big box with my seats in it.

"Calm down, you're acting the same way you did when you got to meet Daijiro Yoshihara."

"I can't help it. Also I was not this hype meeting Dai."

"Yes you were! You were al like "DAI! DAI! I LOVE YOU, DAI!"." she said jokingly jumping and widely waving her arms.

"I was not!" I said trying to get the box open.

"You were too! You were so hype." she comeback as she helped me with the box.

"Whatever. Oh my God, Neffy you won't believe this."

"What?"

"Inu Yasha was the one to tip off the police last night."

"What! Are you serious?!" she had now stopped opening the box and was looking at me with an open mouth.

"I'm serious. He called Sesshoumaru asking if he been arrested and Sesshoumaru figured out that Inu Yasha made the call"

"I'm going to kill that little shit!"

"I don't think that will be needed. Sesshoumaru looked pretty pissed. He probably has already, you know Sesshoumaru doesn't make idle threats." I said laughing.. Nefertiti began to laugh with me

"Haha true. I remember this one time Inu Yasha managed to cut some of Sess's hair in the middle of the night. When Sesshoumaru saw what he had done, he told Inu Yasha "An eye for an eye". The next day almost all of Inu Yasha's hair was cut off after tat, Inu Yasha never messed with Sesshoumaru's hair again."

"Wow, I wouldn't want to mess with his hair either." I laughed.

"But what's even more funny yet sad is Inu Yasha only cut his hair to just above mid back. Sesshoumaru cut his hair shorter then a bob."

"Damn! Sesshoumaru does not play."

"Totally. But anyway, you got a razorblade or something?" she asked now tired of trying to open the box.

"I think so, let me check." I ran inside to my mom who was reading a magazine in the living room. "Mom do we have a razorblade to cut open my box outside?"

"Yes, check the junk draw in the kitchen." she answered. I went in the kitchen to the draw and around it for the blade. "Your package for America came today?"

"Yeah, me and Nefertiti have been outside trying to get it open but it is stapled shut." I said coming out with the blade.

"Ah. Do you two need help?"

"No we'll be fine thanks." I went back out to the garage and began to cut away at the box.

"You know what, fuck this damn box. Let's go to Shibuya and have some fun."

"But what about my seats?"

"They'll still be there. Come on let's go, this box is pissing me off." she made her point by lightly kicking it.

"Neffy you patience for nothing." I said wiping my hands with a rag.

"Yes I do but I'm still pissed about Inu Yasha."

"Yeah, oh well I guess we can go. Let me go get changed." Me and Nefertiti went up to my room and I pulled out a white shirt, a jean shirt that went to my knees, and my white and black Pumas.

"Kagome, seriously you dress like an old Lady."

"What are you talking about, this is cute."

"Yeah for a granny." She got up from my bed and went in my closet. She starting throwing out my closet looking for something she deemed worthy enough to wear out. "Ok what about this?"

I looked over to see she had pulled a black lacy cami that I wear under shirts, my jean shorts that I didn't realize were so short when I ordered them off the internet, and a pair of gladiator 4in heels that she bought for me that I never wore. "I can't wear that!"

"And why not?"

"That is way too out there."

"Stop being such an old Lady! This is Shibuya we are talking about. This is so in right now! This was in Ageha magazine and it is so cute!"

"I can't!"

"You can and you will." she shoved the outfit into my arms then plugged in my curlers. "When you get done dressing come here so I can do your hair."

"Why do we go through this every time we go to Shibuya?" I asked as I began to change.

"Because my dear, you are not going to Shibuya and embarrassing me. You never know who you may meet."

"So I'm embarrassing to be with?" I said jokingly

"Sadly yes."

"Hey! That was a joke!" she laughed at me and pulled me into the seat so she could do my hair. She curled it into loose wavy curls and flattened my bangs.

"Alright let's go! Swordfish and Cecil McBee are having a sale today and I don't want to miss the good stuff. Also while we are down there maybe you can get a tan I mean you look sickly." She said walking down the stair.

"Maybe but very lightly. I don't want to be as dark as you." I said right behind her. "Mom, me and Nefertiti are going to Shibuya I'll see you later."

"Ok dear." she replied from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, to get my complexion you'd have to tan like everyday to the point of certain skin cancer or be half black." she said.

We walked to the Shinagawa train station on the Yamanote line and took it to Shibuya. As soon as we got there we went to Shibuya 109 and shopped but it was more Nefertiti telling me what to wear. After going through racks of clothes in Shibuya 109 we left and she took me to Hawaiian Joe's Tanning Salon. I got a 20 minute session which made me not so pale and I had a healthy glow. I came out of changing room and went to the giant mirror.

"Awe you look so much better and not so sickly! I'll bet you'll totally have the boys on you like white on rice, especially one certain albino." she laughed I looked back at her in shock.

"There is nothing going on between us!"

"Suuurrre." I turned back to the mirror and continued to look at myself as she came up behind me.

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru sitting in the tree!" she began to sing.

"Shut up!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!"

"First comes love then come marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"

"Shut u! Shut up! Shut up!!' I ran out of the tanning salon and down Center St. as I got closer to Shibuya 109 I slowed down to a walk. 'I don't like him, do I?'

"Hey Kagome wait up!" said Nefertiti as she ran to catch up to me. "Why you leave?"

"I didn't really feel like having my future sang to me."

"Oh come on Kagome you know I was just kidding." she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Hey lets go to Shibuya 109-2 and see some hot gyaru-o. What girl can turn down hot guys?" Nefertiti was really the type of person you couldn't stay mad at unless you really hated her.

"Ok" We both went to Shibuya 109-2. We looked around a bit then came to Vanquish. I saw Kenichi and Keisuke talking to one of the guys that worked in the store.

"Lover!" yelled Nefertiti as she raced over to Kenichi and hugged him.

_Nefertiti_

I ran over to Kenichi and hugged him. He kissed me on my forehead and tried his best to hug me but my arms were wrapped around his arms.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he said.

"Nothing much, me and Kagome are out shopping. I talked her into getting a tan!" I replied finally letting go of him. He looked her over and smiled.

"You look nice Kagome." he said to her.

"Thank you." she said blushing a bit.

"So what are you and Keisuke looking for?" I asked

"Well I was looking for a good pair of sunglasses and Keisuke was just here to get out of his house. Sesshoumaru is in the fitting room trying on some jeans." he explained.

"Sesshoumaru is here?" asked Kagome from behind me.

"You excited to see your bf." I laughed and she blushed even harder.

"Nefertiti I need a girl's opinion." said Keisuke coming up to me with a Men's Knuckle magazine.

"On what?" he hands me the mag with it turned to a layout of Ryoma, the cover model, and how he styles his hair.

"Do you think I should grow my hair out so it can look like Ryoma?"

"I said no, long hair won't look good on you, you'll look weird." said Kenichi as he looked at shirts.

"Whatever Mr. I have hair passed my ass. I like how it looks on him and was thinking of doing the same."

"Hmm Ryoma is sexy but it might not be the style for you." I said

"What! Your arguing with him?"

"No I'm saying Ryoma's hair seems to soft for you. Why not just grow it out and get a regular edgy wolf-cut, that would look better." I replied.

"Kagome what do you think?" he asked to Kagome, who was in her own little world.

"Huh?" she said looking at us. We looked at her a little weird for spacing out then Keisuke cleared his throat.

"Do you think I should grown my hair to get it to look like Ryoma's?" he said.

"Um I'm not sure, who is Ryoma?" We looked at her like she had grown another head even the guy Kenichi and Keisuke were talking to earlier looked at her weird. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the huge poster ad for Vanquish then pointed to it.

"That's Ryoma." I then held the magazine in front of her with Ryoma on the cover. "He is the cover model for Men's Knuckle and mega hottie!"

"Oh, well then I have to agree with Nefertiti. His look is too soft for you, you look for edgy like she said but I like your hair the way it is. It suits you." she said.

"Must you be neutral on everything." I said to her as I walked back to Kenichi handing the magazine to Keisuke. "And you said Sesshoumaru was with you? Where is the polar bear?"

"He should be in the fitting room but what the hell is taking so long." he went to the room Sesshoumaru was in and banged on the door. "What's taking so long in there? Are you trying on jeans or having sex?"

"Yeah I'm banging Koda Kumi in here, you want to join?" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically. He came out a minute later in a pair of distressed jeans and a Vanquish logo T-shirt. "You know what Kenichi, patience could do you some good." Sesshoumaru said as he stood in front of the mirror then stared into and looked back.

_Sesshoumaru _

Me, Keisuke, and Kenichi had decided to hang out in Shibuya for the day after being bored out of our minds in my house. We bought some clothes and me and Kenichi watched Keisuke hit on a few girls. We betted to see how many he could get in one hour and we ended up losing because he got way more then we thought. After that we headed for Vanquish in shibuya109-2 for some stuff and hang with a guy we knew that worked in Vanquish, Junichiro. I had decided to try on some jeans while they talked to Junichiro. I could hear Nefertiti's loud cry Kenichi but after that nothing else. I tried on a few things then suddenly there is banging outside my room.

"What's taking so long in there? Are you trying on jeans or having sex?" said Kenichi.　

"Yeah I'm banging Koda Kumi in here, you want to join?" said I sarcastically. I came out a minute later after zipping up my jeans in a pair of distressed jeans and a Vanquish logo T-shirt. "You know what Kenichi, patience could do you some good."

I went to the large framed mirror to look at myself then I saw her in it. I looked back to see Kagome standing next to Nefertiti. She looked nice with a light tan, she didn't look like some kind of fake bake tan addict like some of the girl running around Shibuya. She looked nice.

"Hi Kagome" was all I could say. She blushed and waved while staring at her feet. I looked to Nefertiti and she was staring right at me with a grin that spelled evil.

"So Sesshoumaru, what do you think of Kagome's new look?" Nefertiti asked in a sly voice, the same voice that meant she was up to something.

"She looks nice." I faced the mirror so that Nefertiti couldn't look me in the eye because she was too good at reading me.

"Just good? I think she looks fab, right Kenichi?" she said. I could see her in the mirror with the same grin.

"Huh? Yeah, she looks nice." said Kenichi, who wasn't really paying attention. Nefertiti gabbed him in the ribs with her elbow causing him to grab his sides. "Yes she looks lovely."

"Hmmm you know what Kagome, I just remembered that I need to get to my mom's garage and do something to my car and I need KT and Kenichi to help me but you can stay here with Sesshoumaru and have fun." I knew where she was going with this and before I or Kagome could stop her, she had grabbed Kenichi and Keisuke and walked away leaving me and Kagome alone.

'I want to kill her.' was all I could think. I looked over at Kagome who was fidgeting a bit in the middle of the store.

"Why didn't I see this coming." I heard her say to herself.

"She is very sneaky." I walked up to her as she was looking at some long sleeve t-shirts.

"I've noticed." she giggled a bit and it was cute and cute is not a word I used for anything.

"How about I change, buy these items and we go look at some more stores or get some to eat or whatever."

"I'd like something to eat. I was working on my car all morning so I missed breakfast and Nefertiti pulled me from store to store to shop so food is something I'm lacking." she explained then smiled a beautiful smile showing her nice white teeth.

"ok" I went back to the fitting room, changed out of the items, and come out. I bought the jeans and t-shirt then we left for Jonathan's to eat. We were seated and were now looking over the menu. We talked a bit and discussed some of our drifting techniques. I found out Kagome might be a lot better then what I first thought. After we left Jonathan's we walked around Shibuya for a bit.

"This has been really nice but I have a pair of Sparco seats at home that need to be installed. So I think I'm going to head home." she said.

"I can take you home if you like, I have my car in a garage."

"Oh really? That would be awesome thank you!" we walked to my car and before long we were on the highway to her house. During the long silent ride to her house, I looked over at her everyone once in a while just staring at how she looked from the corner of my eye. She was good looking and didn't need to flaunt it like other girls. I pulled up to her house and as she got out she looked back at me and smile. "Sesshoumaru umm I was wondering, if your not busy, would you like to come in? I mean if you don't have anything to do, it be really nice because the seats are heavy so it be nice to you know…"

I sat there and listened to her ramble onh until it become annoying. "Sure" I interrupted. I saw her face light up like an overly neon pimp my ride car. I went to park in the driveway but their was already a black 2006 S-class Mercedes Benz with deeply tinted windows. 'That car wasn't there when I dropped her off.

"oh great my dad is here. You can meet him, he is really nice." she said with a big smile. I got out then she grabbed my hand and dragged me in her house. She barely gave me enough time to get my shoes off before continuing to drag me in the house. "Mom! Dad!"

"Will you be quiet for once? I'm concentrating." said a boy that looked about 15 or 16 years old. He was sitting on the sofa playing what looked like Halo 3 in sniper mode with a Xbox Live headset. "Die Bitch!" he fired on I guessed the enemy team then a screen came up say the I guess his team won. "Yeah! That's right sniper Souta Higurashi wins again!" He looked over at us the me. "Well well sis, you brought home another Inu Yasha. Does he act as dumb."

'Why that little shit' The boy I had found out to be Souta and her brother walked up to us and looked me over.

"Souta that's not nice!" said Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is nothing like Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha is a jerk."

"So you finally saw the light in the tunnel before the train hit you." he said sarcastically. Souta was a few centimeters shorter then me with short spiky black hair. He was in a pair of American Football's Philadelphia Eagles pajama pants and a white shirt. I looked over at Kagome who was making an annoyed face at him.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends at their house or something?" she asked.

"I am hanging out with my friend, capture the flag team play! Besides shouldn't you have introduce you boyfriend. I mean really Kagome for all I know he could be a serial killer or worse a pedophile. I wanted to strangle and laugh at the boy as he faked covering himself.

"Yeah like anyone wants you. Anyway Sesshoumaru this my annoying moron of a brother, Souta. Moron this is Sesshoumaru and he is not my boyfriend."

"Really, you could have fooled me." he retorted eyeing her hand that was still holding mines. She blushed a little but did let go.

"Where is mom and dad?"

"Their upstairs." Kagome then ran up the stairs leaving me with her brother. He looked me in the eye and I knew something very interesting was getting ready to happen. "so, you ever been to jail?"

_Kagome_

I ran upstair to my parent's room but only my mom was there putting away my dad's clothes from his suitcase.

"Mom where is dad?" I asked.

"Hmm check his office." she replied as she folded his pants. I walked down to the end of the hall to his office. "Daddy?" I peeked my head in and he was behind his desk on the phone. He looked over at me and waved me to come in.

"Ok Mr. Albright, I will talk to him about it on Monday." "Yes, I will make sure I bring that up with him at our meeting Monday." "Ok. Have a good evening Mr. Albright." He hung up the phone and let out a long breathe. "How is my angel doing?"

I went over and hugged him. "I'm ok. When did you get back?" I asked. My dad had be away in California for business for about a week. He was the Senior Executive for Mitsubishi Motors.

"About a little over a hour ago. Did you miss me?" he smiled. My dad, Rei Higurashi, was tall and nice looking, he exercised all the time. He looked like an older taller version of my brother but a little longer hair. He had rimless glasses over his strange yet pretty green eyes, no one knew why his eyes were like that. He was wearing a dark gray suit, white shirt, and sky blue tie. "Oh what am I saying, of course you did." he laughed. Ok yes my dad is goofy.

"Daddy there is someone I want you to meet." I said pulling his hand for him to get up.

"Who?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru."

"Is that the boy's brother?" he asked. My dad never like Inu Yasha since the very beginning. He never would call him by his name, to my dad Inu Yasha'a name was boy.

"His half brother. You will like Sesshoumaru, he is not like Inu Yasha."

"I'll be the judge of that." he said as he got up and buttoned up his jacket. His humorous personality was gone and replaced by a very business like Sesshoumaru. We walked down stairs and could hear my brother interrogating Sesshoumaru.

"So do you have HIV and or AIDs?" ask Souta.

"What? No, why are you asking all these questions?" responded Sesshoumaru.

"Just curious."

"Souta leave him alone!" I yelled.

"What? I just want to make sure he is clean and rabies-free. I mean he comes from the same house as Inu Yasha, we must take precautions." said Souta and Sesshoumaru looked as though he wanted to kill Souta.

"Souta go to your room." commanded my dad in a serious tone.

"Ok but remember if he starts something I can take him." he said trying to look tough to Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru just looked at him bored.

"Go Souta." Souta got up from the sofa and ran upstairs. "I'm sorry for my son. He is a very outspoken person."

"So I've heard, sir." said Sesshoumaru. My father looked at him then offered his hand out. My dad had never did that for any guy. "Rei Higurashi, I'm Kagome's father."

"Sesshoumaru Hakuno." greeted Sesshoumaru as he shook my father's hand and bowed.

"Kagome tells me you are the boy'd brother."

"Half brother." I and Sesshoumaru said together and I couldn't help but blush.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru what brings you around here?"

"Kagome asked me to come and help her install her racing seats in her car." he answered

"Darling you are still fiddling with that car?"

"Yes daddy it needs a lot of work and love." I said.

"It needs a fast forward button. Sweetheart, you have been working on it for so long."

"I know but like someone once told me sometimes the best things take the longest to create."

"I really need to keep my big mouth closed sometimes." groaned my dad. I giggled then sat down on the sofa. "Oh well if you are going to work on your car shouldn't you be wearing something more appropriate."

"I will change soon. I just got home from hanging out with Nefertiti."

"Ah I need to call her father to make a doctor's appointment. I've been working so much I keep forgetting." he said. Mr. Yoshiwa is a doctor at a hospital that his family started in the 1800s. There is now 5 hospitals in Tokyo that he owned. He chose to continue seeing patients so he could have an hands on role of helping.

"Then you should call him now. So you don't forget."

"Very true, thank you darling. Good bye Sesshoumaru. "He went back upstairs and left me and Sesshoumaru alone. We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before I got up.

"I'm going to go change so we can work on the car." I said. "You should be fine down here unless you want to wait in the garage? My brother doesn't go in there ever since he slipped and broke his leg in there. Ever since then he believes some unknown force in there is trying to kill him."

"I'll be fine here." said Sesshoumaru.

"Ok." I went upstairs to my room to change into some sweats.

_Sesshoumaru_

I watched Kagome disappear upstairs then I looked around the living room. It was a nice big room with lots of places to sit around the fireplace. There was a flat screen about that and on the mantle was pictures of her family. There was football (soccer) trophy in between two pictures. One was of Souta in his football uniform with a ball, the other was of his whole team. There was a pictures of Kagome in a pink ballerina outfit on stage dancing. Her hair was long curls and her skin looked like porcelain.

"She was 18 in that picture." I heard from behind me. I looked over to see Mr. Higurashi sitting on the arm of the sofa. "She was so happy to be head ballerina that night, she couldn't even sleep the night before. All night, she just practiced and ended up falling asleep on the floor in the basement. That night, she was the best ballerina of them all and I'm not being bias."

"How long has she been dancing?"

"Oh well let me see. She begged me when see was 12 and she is 20 now so 8 years. She has always been very creative. That painting right there, she made." he pointed to a painting above the sofa. The painting was of a woman wading in ankle deep water in a white dress and a big white hot in her hand. She was facing the horizon. 'It's beautiful.'

"She is very good." I stared at the picture just admiring it.

"I always knew Souta would be although athletic and Kagome be artistic. It took Souta all of kindergarten to learn how to cut paper in a somewhat straight line Kagome was a natural at it."

"Dad Stop Embarrassing Me!" yelled Souta as he walked in. "It did not that long. It was more like a few months."

"A few months is kindergarten my son now come so that I may school you in a good game of Halo3 Death Match." responded Mr. Higurashi as he got up.

"Please old man, you beat me! It's more likely that Kagome will win the World Cup then you beating me." laughed Souta. Kagome come in wearing a white "I Heart Drifting" tank and gray loose sweat pants. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head.

"I can play football!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah that's what you said last time and you ended up scoring for the other team."

"Well there should have been signs."

"There was! Everyone was screaming and pointing in the opposite direction!"

"Oh I thought they were chanting." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, "Go The Other Way!"." Souta then left the room with his father trailing behind him. Kagome then turned to me and smiled.

"So you ready to work?"

**Thank You:**

chelsea34


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own the Inu Yasha Series or the Initial D series._**

_"Please old man, you beat me! It's more likely that Kagome will win the World Cup then you beating me." laughed Souta. Kagome come in wearing a white "I Heart Drifting" tank and gray loose sweat pants. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head._

_"I can play football!" she said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Yeah that's what you said last time and you ended up scoring for the other team."_

_"Well there should have been signs."_

_"There was! Everyone was screaming and pointing in the opposite direction!"_

_"Oh I thought they were chanting." she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Yeah, "Go The Other Way!"." Souta then left the room with his father trailing behind him. Kagome then turned to me and smiled._

_"So you ready to work?"_

_**Chapter 4**_

_~Early the same day with Nefertiti, Keisuke, and Kenichi after having Kagome and Sesshoumaru.~_

_Narrator  
_"Why did we have to leave?" asked Kenichi to his girlfriend that he was now following.

"Because we had to." Nefertiti replied.

"If you are trying to fix them up don't, you know how Sesshoumaru is with relationships and she is too nice."

"What would give you that idea?" she said in a fake shock.

"Because you told them we had to go you mom's garage yet we have been walking around Shibuya for a hour." Answered Keisuke.

"Well let's not dabble in details Sesshoumaru is different now after Yura. Besides don't you two want to hang with me?" she asked batting her eyelashes, they both stored at her blandly. "Whatever."

They continued to walk until Nefertiti spotted a blue and yellow haired tan girl reading the American magazine, Modified Magazine.

_Keisuke  
_I was walking with Kenichi trying to figure out why I let Nefertiti pull me along or better yet, why I went.

"Yuka!" Nefertiti yelled. I looked up to see a tanned girl with blue and yellow hair look up and wave. She ran over to us and gave Nefertiti a hug.

"Hey Neffy. What are you doing?"

"Just shopping with these two complainers." She answered then pointed to us.

"Hi Kenichi." She said then she looked at me and smiled. "You're Keisuke Takahashi, I use to drive out to Akagi to see you run the downhill. I think your technique is awesome."

"Thank you." I said. I looked her up and down, she was a bit shorter then Nefertiti. She was wearing a pink tube top, a denim mini skirt, a white hoodie that had "FD lover" going downthe sleeves, black socks that went over her knees, and a black pair of high heels. "I see you are a fellow FD fan."

"Oh yeah I have one of my own." She smiled.

"Yep, Yuka is one of the best on my team. She even bet Kagome." Said Nefertiti causing Yuka to smile nervously. "She is too modest. I mean after me she the best."

"I just practice too much." She laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that." I said.

"So Yuka, why no makeup? You are allows in manba make." Nefertiti asked as we began to walk again.

"Didn't really feel like it, plus I went to Ebisu today to practice alittle. They don't really take me serious with it on." Yuka answered. Her voice was light and happy, it was like her smile.

"Gal I wouldn't worry too much about them, they are nothing but a bunch of old farts." Yuka laughed and then looked at me.

"So Keisuke, what brings you to Tokyo? I would have thought you and Ryousuke would have been off practicing."

"Well we don't really practice during the day and Ry is with our dad at the hospital being an intern for the day." I explained. I felt my words begin to jumble in my mouth the longer I spoke to her. This never happened before, I was always calm and cool with a girl but she made me feel as though I was 12 again trying to talk to my crush. "I came to hang out with Kenichi and Sesshouamru."

"Oh ok. What did you buy?" she asked eying my bag from buffalo bob.

"Just a shirt."

"Can I see?" The way she asked was so nice and somewhat innocent. I didn't hesitant to give her

my bag she pulled my white shirt out that had Relaxed Action in black script writing arched over a cross. "It's cute, I bet you'll be hot in it." She said as she put it back in the bag then handed it to me. As I grabbed the bag I touched her hand and felt a rush of heat. I nerve felt anything like that from a girl. None of my past girl friends felt like that.

"Let's go to Shibuya 109, I saw a top there that I am debating on getting." Announced Nefertiti.

"Ok, I want go to LB-03 and get this dress I saw on the website but I'm not sure. Maybe I can get a guy's opinion." When she said that she looked back at me and smiled

"You got a girlfriend." Whispered Kenichi as he elbowed me.

_A few hours later at a rest stop not for from Usai pass. A tall man with long wavy black hair and pisrcing red eyes looks at his crew._

_Naraku  
_'Soon Sesshoumaru, I'll destroy you and rid your from the racing world for good or my name isn't Naraku Ishiguro.' I thought as I took another drag of my cigarette. "Kagura."

"What?" she said to me as she walked up next to me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye then quickly grabbed a clump of her hair and walked her away from the rest of the crew.

"Why must you always answer me like that?" I asked her politely when she didn't answer, I yanked her hair to pull her face closer to mines. "Why!"

"I don't know!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and pushed her away lightly.

"Kagura tell everyone to get ready, we head for Tokyo." I ordered without even looking at her. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head but I couldn't care less, I have bigger things to be concerned over then that bitch of a girlfriend. 'I'll enjoy getting rid of you, Sesshoumaru.'

_Meanwhile out in the parking lot of the rest stop in the suburbs of Tokyo, Sesshoumaru and Nefertiti talked with a racer from Usai._

_Sesshoumaru  
_I listened as Juro told about how Maya and Simone were forced into a race against a guy from a team called the Nagoya Black Ninjas. Midway through the race their car stopped. It turns out that at the starting line they left a huge puddle of oil. Juro and Sismona both believe that one of the black ninjas messed with their car.

"I'm telling you it was tragic, I've never seen that happen to them before. They are so careful with that car, so to have an oil leak is suspicious." He said

"I agree, these black ninjas are someone that other teams need to look out for, especially if they are playing dirty." said Nefertiti as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who was the person to race them?" I asked.

"I don't know, he never got out of his WRX, he had someone talk for him and they called him leader."

"Sounds like an arrogant asshole to me." Said Nefertiti.

"Totally." Juro responded. To me he sounded like more than an arrogant asshole. We stood there until a powder blue 3kGT (3000GT) with white and silver stars pulled up. I looked over and saw Kagome get out wearing a leopard print halter, black shorts, black socks that went over her knees, and leopard printed flat shoes.

"Kagome, you look adorable! I told you that shirt be cute." Exclaimed Nefertiti. "And your flats go nice with it but why no heels?"

"They are in the back, I'm not good at drifting in heels."

"Oh also when did you finish the car? I thought you had some more work to do on it?"

"I did but Sesshoumaru helped me to finish earlier today." She said smiling at me.

"Oh really?" Nefertiti looked right at me with her mischievous look.

"Turn right back around." I said to her. She snickered as she turned back to Kagome and I could tell this night was going to be long.

"So Sesshoumaru helped you. How nice of him." Nefertiti was up to something. I looked to Kenichi who was pinching the bridge of his nose with his head down. That was always a sign that Nefertiti was doing something to annoy him.

"Yeah, I got done a lot quicker then expected." She replied. I had to change the subject of me before it got embarrassing so before Nefertiti could speak, I interrupted her.

"How does it feel now?" I asked her earning a mad look from Nefertiti.

"It runs really smooth. In a drift I feel I can really open her p and exit faster. Thanks for the setting change." She said.

"So…" Before Nefertiti could finish, Kenichi pulled her away with him. 'Thank God.'

"So Sesshoumaru what were you, Nefertiti, and that guy talking about?" she asked as she nobbed her head towards Juro who was now talking to some girls.

"Juro was at Usai Pass the other night. He says that Maya and Simone were forced into a tace by some team called the Nagoya Black Ninjas." I explained as I leaned next to her on her car.

"The Black Ninjas? I've heard of them. I have a friend in Yokohama, he was also forced into a race."

"What happened?"

"Well from what he told me is that about half way through the race his car stopped. His friends said he had left a huge puddle of oil at the starting line." She explained.

"Hmm that is the same that that happened to Maya and Simone."

"He said that when he confronted or tried to confront the leader, he couldn't."

"Why?"

"Well that guy's lackeys stepped in front of his car and one opened his jacket to show he had a gun."

"What? This guy must be up there if he has bodyguards for a crew." I responded.

"I know, it's a little scary to know that this guy is out there bullying people into a race."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. If he is so big and bad he would have been in Tokyo already." I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. I think I will run the course. Will you follow behind to make sure I'm looking good with my drifts?" she requested as she got in her car.

"Sure." I got in my car and followed behind her as she drove up to the starting line and moved to be right behindbher. Yuka came up to Kagome and leaned in through the passenger window.

_Narrator  
_Yuka leaned in Kagome's car and smiled with her white lips.

"Hey there sexy, what you all dressed up for?" she giggled.

"Oh just a little bit of Nefertiti rubbed off on me." Kagome laughed back.

"I can see. So you and Sesshoumaru racing?"

"Nope, it's just a practice run, he is following to see if everything is looking good."

"Ah ok. Good luck." Said Yuka. She then gave the thumbs up to Sesshoumaru. She walked out to stand off to the side of Kagome's car.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" said Yuka then she dropped her hands on go. Kagome pulled off but it wasn't a fast start, Sesshoumaru followed behind her just watching.

_Sesshoumaru  
_I have been following Kagome for a couple of corners. Her technique was very good but it looked as though she just needed to work on the right turn corners. When we entered the straight away, Kagome began to pull away. 'Her car is a bit faster than I thought.'

I sped up a little so that she wasn't too far ahead. I always knew Kagome's skills were good but I didn't know that they were that good.

'She must practice with Nefertiti and Ms. Yoshiwa.' When we got to the finish she pulled over and got out to check her tires. I pulled behind her and got out. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm losing pressure in my front tires. It started feeling weird in the last few corners."

"Yeah, you might have a hole in them. Someone told me that there was a car accident earlier today and the city cleanup crew didn't get all the glass."

"Ah, well then the city of Tokyo owns me some new tires." She said. She went to her truck and got out an air pump to hook up to her tires. "So how did I look?"

"Not bad. You need to work on you right turns. They are a little sketchy." I answered.

"Good I was afraid that my drifting had got bad from not practicing." She said letting out a sigh.

"Right turns have always been a little bit hard for me."

"I see." I watched her put more air in the front left tire then do the same to the front right. I continued to watch her even as she bent down to plug the pump up to that tire. My eyes couldn't help but stare at her ass as she bent down right next to me.

"Sesshoumaru?!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kagome looking right at me.

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something." I said as I shook my head. She let out a sigh then bent back down to the tire.

"I had asked you did you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have one. After my last girlfriend I have learned to choose my girlfriends very carefully."

"Oh."

"What about you? Anyone after Inuyasha?"

"Nope. I guess like you, I have learned to choose my boyfriends carefully too." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hmm." I watched her finish with her car then stood up brushing the dirt from her knees. "So you want to go to a club?"

"Hmm?"

Meanwhile with Nefertiti and Kenichi a few blocks away, away from everyone.

_Nefertiti  
_"Are you going to answer my questions now?" I demanded to Kenichi who was pulling me farther away from people. He ignored me and continued to pull me. I was getting annoyed. "Kenichi if you don't stop, I'll scream rape."

"Don't do that." He said flatly then continued to pull me.

"I will if you don't stop pulling me like a damn rag doll." I said and he ignored me. "Fine have it your way … Rape! Someone pleas …" 'That got his attention.' He put his hand over my mouth and pulled me in nearby alley.

"Stop doing that!" he whispered. "The last time you did that I got arrested." Kenichi hold his back against the side of building and my back was pressed against his chest with his hand still over my mouth.

_Kenichi  
_'Damn! Why does she always have to cry rape? It never ends well for me.' I pressed her body hard against mines in hopes that no one heard her or saw us. I looked down the alley to see if anyone was coming. 'Why does my hand feel wet?' I looked down and remembered my hand was still over Nefertiti's mouth.

"I suggest you stop or I'll give you something to lick." I said and emphasized it with a small thrust of my hips into her lower back. I heard her muffled moan through my hand. I could feel every part if my body become warm with want. I could feel every muscle of Nefertiti as she began to move her hips on me. Before I lost control I turned her to me and kissed hard. "Come my love, how about a race?"

"A race?"

"Yes to my home and to my bedroom where I will make love to you properly instead of in an alley." I whispered to her in her ear ending with a little flick of the tongue on the ear. I felt her shutter against me and move closer. "And this time it won't be my hand you will be licking. Come on." We both ran back to our cars at the rest stop.

"There you two are." Said Kagome. "You two want to go to Atom?"

"Well Kagome you know I'd love to but I just remembered me and Kenichi have something to do really early in the morning so we need sleep." She said in a rush as she was getting into her car.

"Yeah, lots to do early in the morning." I added winking to Nefertiti who giggled.

_Kagome  
_I watched Nefertiti and Kenichi drive off and I kinda knew what they were going to go do. I went back to Sesshoumaru who was now surrounded by 3 girls, all of which were super slutty.

"Sesshoumaru you're the best out here." Said Yura. Yura was a very skinny and very annoying bitch.

She was a model in the Shibuya Girls Fashion Show but was fired for cursing out a designer. She tried to model in America but was told she was too skinny and fake. Yura weighed about 38kg and was about 175cm tall with a huge boob job. "No one is better then you." She purred.

I had to stop this before I and Sesshoumaru threw up, his eyes looked as though he was disgusted already.

"Hey Skeletor! How about you and the rest of the slut people go and annoy someone else." I said to them. Yura looked at me with a frown then walked up to me. I held my ground but I could feel my heartbeat go as fast as a hummingbird's.

"What was that, midget."

"You heard me." I said trying hard not to studder.

"Listen you bitch! I should…"

"You should be going to go eat a burger to feed your skinny ass." Said Monique from behind me.

"Shut up! Sesshoumaru, baby, make them leave me alone!" she demanded.

"I don't fuck you anymore. Why don't you get Hiroshi to help you." Sesshoumaru hissed. About 3 months ago Yura was caught by Sesshoumaru having sex with Hiroshi, Sesshoumaru's now ex-mechanic.

Yura's eyes widen then stormed off.

"That's dumb bitch needs to go and die somewhere." said Monique. Monique is Nefertiti's cousin from America. She came to Japan when she was 15 because her mother thought she would have a better life. Monique is 25 years old, medium brown skin, and a bit taller then Nefertiti. She was wearing a pair of Galville jeans that were stuffed into her white boots with a gold chain around that ankles and a white Baby Shoop logo tank top. Her hair was in long individual dark brown braids.

"Thanks Monique." I said.

"No prob. I can't stand girls like her. She needs to eat a fuckin' sandwich." she said crossing her arms. "I mean damn, I thought I was skinny but damn!" I laughed a bit. You could definitely tell that Nefertiti and Monique were related.

"What are you doing here, Monique?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well I'm here with Takashi. He likes all this car stuff."

"Well you missed your cousin. Her and Kenichi just left." I said.

"Hmm I wonder what they are going to do?" she said in a 'I know what they are doing' tone.

"Yeah. Oh do you and Takashi want to go to Club Atom?"

"Parapara? Nah, that whole robot dancing ain't for me. Now what we should do is check out Rasta." she said. Club Rasta was a new hip hop club that had just opened in Shibuya.

"Hmm, what do you think Sesshoumaru?"

"I'd prefer Rasta."

"Well the Is have it, I'll get Takashi." said Monique then she went to go find her boyfriend. I turned back to Sesshoumaru and looked at him.

"I didn't know you liked hip hop."

"It's ok. I prefer it over eurobeat and trance. I also don't really feel like doing parapara."

"Ok." Monique came back pulling her boyfriend behind her. "We are ready!" she paid. Takashi looked as stoic as Sesshoumaru. Monique looked at him and frowned. "Takashi fix your face, you act like someone just shot your dog."

"I don't want to go, I want to race." he responded.

"Well I don't want to be here but I am because it is something you like to do and I want to be there to support you. So why when I want to do something like clubbing, you never want to go? I find that unfair, don't you?" she said to him. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh then he looked at her and smile.

"It's not fair. We can go but tomorrow we go to Ebisu." he grinned.

"Ebisu?! That place is so boring."

"Now Mo are we being fair?"

"No" She muttered. "Damnit"

"Ok let's go." I said. I went back to my car and we drove back into the city. Club Rasta was on Center St which is a long no cars allowed street, so we had to park in a rotating parking garage. We walked to the club and were greeted by an insanely long line.

"You got to be kidding me." said Takashi. We got in line and would for about a half a hour and had only moved about 3 meters. Me and Monique were still excited to get but I could tell the guys were getting annoyed. Just when the guys were getting ready to leave, a bouncer come by and was letting people in.

"You two ladies come on." he said to me and Monique.

"Can our boyfriends come with us?, please?" begged Monique.

"Yeah yeah come on." he said in a rush. As we walked up to the front door, I looked over to Monique.

"How come you said Sesshoumaru was my boyfriend?" I asked her in a low voice so Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear.

"Do you think he would have let us in if he thought Sesshoumaru wasn't? Beside you know you want him." she laughed. I couldn't stop myself from blushing when she said that. I looked back at Sesshoumaru who was talking to Takashi. 'Maybe I do like him but what would he want with an ugly girl like me.' I thought as we walked inside and it was so crowded, it explained the long line. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to see it was Sesshoumaru.

"Come on let's go find a booth." he said loud so I could hear him over Disturbia by Rihanna. He and Takashi lead us through the sea of people until we got to the wall of booths.

"They are all full." said Monique. We were about to walk away when I thought I heard someone call Sesshoumaru's name.

"Sesshoumaru I think someone is calling you." I said. He looked around then looked at a guy in a booth with some other people. Sesshoumaru pulled me towards the booth with Monique and Takashi following.

"Sesshoumaru my old friend, how have you been?" asked the guy. He had long hair like Sesshoumaru's but it was a pale blue and he had no bangs. As a matter of fact he was much like Sesshoumaru. Tall, cute, even had a deep voice like him. "Hold on let me make some room for your group. Maki, Susake, and all the rest of you go dance or something." the people that were originally there got up silently got up and left. "Sit, talk to me. I haven't seen you since college, what have you been doing?" he then looked to me and grinned. "Or who have you been doing? Hi I'm Menomaru, I'm Sesshoumaru's friend from college and you are beautiful?"

"Kagome." I blushed.

"Kagome, what a pretty name and you are, gorgeous?" he asked looking at Monique.

"None of your business." said Takashi, who interrupted Monique, who didn't look happy to be spoken for.

"I can speak, fool. Hi I'm Monique and this one over here is Takashi, my soon to be ex-boyfriend if he don't stop messing with me." she said while glaring at Takashi, who looked away. Menomaru just laughed and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"so I haven't seen you since graduation. What have you been doing?" he asked.

"I'm almost done getting my Masters in business. You?"

"Here."

"Hmm? Still club hopping?"

"No, I own this club."

"You serious?!" asked Monique in shock.

"Yeah, I took part of my trust fund and opened the hottest club in Tokyo."

"Really, that's good. At least you are doing something, I saw your cousin the other day in Ginza."

"Who Jin?"

"Yes. He is going to spend all of his trust fund."

"Let the bastard, I told him to do something if it is nothing more then invest in stocks but he doesn't want to listen to anybody so I say let him. He will figure it out when it's too late because his father is not giving him no more money."

"Idiot."

"I know. So how is Inuyasha?"

"Still an asshole. New topic."

"Haha ok. So how long have you two been dating?" he asked. That got my attention and I looked to Sesshoumaru.

"We are not dating." he said.

"Yet." finished Monique which made me blush. Menomaru saw me blush and grinned.

"Sesshoumaru still gets all the pretty ones, I'm jealous." he said in a joking voice. "By the look on her face, it won't be long before you are dating." he laughed.

Monique and Takashi both laughed with him as I blushed harder.

"Aw I'm sorry, I think it is nice that Sesshoumaru has a girl like you, you look like a nice girl. What happened to that other girl you met at the bar on graduation? Yuka, Yoko, Yuri?"

"Yura and I dumped her a few months ago."

"Wow what happened?"

"You remember my friend, Hiroshi?"

"The guy that worked on cars?"

"Yeah, well I caught her under him in my garage."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Man that's messed up but hey now you have a prettier girl." smiled Menomaru. "Oh hey how about a round of drinks." Menomaru signaled over a waitress and we ordered something to drink. I'm not too good with alcohol so I ordered a virgin Pina Colada, Monique got a strawberry daiquiri, while the guys all got a round of beers. The music changed to Nothing like loving you by Nothing Like Loving You by Amerie.

"oh Takashi lets dance this is my favorite song." said Monique as she got up. She took Takashi's hand and they went out on the dance floor. I sat there with my drink looking at the people dancing. I felt the leather seat shift and I saw Sesshoumaru get up.

"You want to dance?" he asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

_Trying to be, to be so strong _

_I look into your eyes and say, "hello"_

_So hopelessly I wait for your reply_

_When suddenly you grad me close _

_And press your lips to mines_

_You read my mind_

We walked out to the middle of the floor and he wrap his arms around my waist.

_Every memoryEvery embraceEvery time my lips touch your faceIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youEvery single touchEvery on my mindCross my heartDon't know whyIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youLoving you_

We moved with the slow beat of the song and everything felt right as I moved closer to him.

_And hoping I'll be, that I'll be strong_

_I looked into your eyes and say, "goodbye"_

_And as I step away, the pain's too much _

_And I turn my face to see your open arms_

_And I run to you, to you_

Maybe this could be.

Maybe I should do this.

I have to do it or I will never get another chance at this with this kind of courage.

_Every memoryEvery embraceEvery time my lips touch your faceIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youEvery single touchEvery on my mindCross my heartDon't know whyIt's nothing like loving youIt's nothing like loving youLoving you_

I moved closer, turned my face to his neck, and tightened my arms. 'Come on girl, you can do it!' I moved my head back and looked him in his amber eyes. 'Do it! Do it! Do it!' I moved my face closer to his until we were close enough to kiss. 'What if I do it wrong? What if he doesn't like it or me? What if he rejects me? Before I could think up another thought I felt something soft on my lips. I returned to reality and saw that Sesshoumaru was kissing me. I closed my and let my mind clear.

'_He's a good kissed.'_

**Thank You:**

chelsea34


End file.
